Día Blanco
by Yuuki-Sno
Summary: Aquel catorce de marzo Ritsuka se volvió toda una polémica con la pérdida de su inocencia y sobre todo por quién había arrebatado sus orejas.


_**Día Blanco. **_

_13 de Marzo_

Desinteresado como siempre Ritsuka emprendió camino hacia la salida de su colegio. En el corto trayecto de su salón hasta la salida había pensado brevemente en su frío rechazo a la petición de Yuiko de irse juntos a casa, quizás sí debió aceptar a pesar de que el recorrido lo haría además con Soubi, pero sabía que cuando el mayor ingresara a su casa, ella también querría hacerlo e iba a ser peor. No, su decisión fue correcta.

Traspasó la salida y allí en el muro vio recostado a Soubi con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Le observó rápidamente de pies a cabeza y con la misma rapidez volvió la vista al frente para continuar caminando, sabiendo que el de cabellos claros le seguiría.

—¿Qué tal tu día? — cuestionó el adulto, poniéndose rápidamente a su lado, caminando a su ritmo.

—Normal. Las chicas están alborotadas por mañana. —respondió calmadamente, alzando su mirada hacia el más alto por unos momentos, quien le dirigió una media sonrisa sin mirarle, antes de llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios.

—En la universidad también lo están, da la sensación de que se excitan más por el día blanco que por san Valentín.

—Será porque es cuando los chicos "devuelven" lo de san Valentín. — acotó, sin mayor interés en aquello. Quizás por esa razón Yuiko estaba más irritante que de costumbre.

—¿Y? ¿Ritsuka tiene a quién declararse el día de mañana? —inquirió, soltando el cigarrillo prácticamente consumido en su totalidad para pisarlo luego y continuar su camino. En el rostro fino del mayor se reflejaba una media sonrisa que para Ritsuka resultaba totalmente falsa.

—No me interesan esas idioteces, pero… supongo que tengo que responder a Yuiko.

Al menor le molestaban esas cosas innecesarias, tenía asuntos muchísimo más importantes de los que ocuparse que el tonto día blanco, pero reconocía que sería sumamente cruel no responderle a la muchacha que con tanta paciencia había estado esperando casi un mes.

—¿Entonces si yo me declaro a Ritsuka, me ignoraría?

El muchacho sin quererlo se puso colorado y desvió aquellos bellos ojos hacia un costado, intentando meterse bien en la cabeza que Soubi sólo jugaba, que disfrutaba ponerlo en ese tipo de situaciones, que era como cuando lo besaba. Sí, a Soubi no le importaba realmente. Así que ignoró aquella pregunta, soltando un suspiro triste que contrastaba con la mirada desanimada que tomó posesión de sus ojos violeta.

El mayor no iba a insistir, no en ese momento, así que se limitó a tomar la mano del de rasgos felinos y entrelazar sus dedos con los delgados ajenos, sin ser rechazado, para continuar caminando así hasta llegar a una cuadra de su hogar, en completo silencio, sin prestar atención alguna a su alrededor, era como si estuviesen envueltos en una burbuja que lo separa del resto del mundo.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo en la esquina antes de llegar a su casa y pensando prácticamente lo mismo se soltaron las manos, Ritsuka sin dirigirle la mirada se dirigió hacia su casa y Soubi dio la vuelta para colarse a los minutos en su habitación.

La madre del menor no fue un problema, porque el pelinegro se escabulló tan rápido como pudo escalera arriba hacia su habitación, cerrando de inmediato su puerta con llave y quitando el seguro de su ventana para que el rubio entrara más tarde. Tiró sus cosas bajo el escritorio y se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama.

De cierta forma se sentía agotado y no sabía por qué, quizás estaba un tanto presionado por la respuesta que tendría que darle a Yuiko mañana, después de todo era una amiga a la que no deseaba lastimar.

Soubi entró en su cuarto unos diez minutos después de haberse separado del menor y como si nada se subió a la cama luego de quitarse los zapatos, recostándose de costado con la mirada fija en el ojivioleta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó al cabo de unos minutos de sentir la insistente mirada del adulto sobre sí.

—Sólo estaba pensando que eres muy lindo aún cuando eres un niño.

Ritsuka frunció el entrecejo y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con el rubio ¿Estaba tomándole el pelo?

—No juegues, Soubi.

El joven adulto no dijo más, pero alzó una de sus manos para apoyarla suavemente sobre su mejilla y acariciarla con delicadeza, apreciando lo tierno de su joven piel. ¿Cómo podría estar jugando con ese crío que lo tenía completamente hipnotizado? ¡Era imposible! Pero Ritsuka se empeñaba en creer que todo lo que pasaba entre ambos no era más que un juego que existía para entretener a Soubi.

El universitario tenía planeado demostrarle que no era así, pero a su debido tiempo.

Pasaron horas entre discusiones y conversaciones, hasta que el de ojos violeta decidió hacer sus deberes, entonces Soubi permaneció en la cama, observando cada detalle de la espalda y cabellos de Ritsuka, incluyendo sus orejas. Aquellas tiernas orejitas capturaron su atención durante un buen rato, en el que se permitió divagar bastante en sus diferentes pensamientos y situaciones imaginarias, eso hasta que el muchacho suspiró con cansancio, seguramente por haber hecho sus deberes, para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño. El mayor supuso que se bañaría, después de todo ya era hora de que vaya a la cama.

Durante la espera el rubio retiró la camisa que portaba y buscó un espejo para reflejar su espalda. En toda aquella extensión de piel, por encima de cualquier marca que pudiese quedar como recuerdo de antiguas heridas, había un tatuaje. Grandes letras negras con toques morados que finalmente formaban la palabra "Loveless". Su piel seguía rojiza a causa de los dibujos plasmados en ella, pero no se arrepentía, era algo que había meditado hasta el cansancio, noche tras noches, pensando si estaba bien o no ir en contra del nombre "Beloved". Meditarlo no tenía mucho sentido pues desde el momento en que puso su atención en Ritsuka, yendo más allá de la orden de Seimei, ya había ido en contra de aquel nombre.

La infinita lucha interna en la que se debatía las consecuencias de sus actos no cesaba en ningún momento, ni terminaría tampoco. Consideraba que había tantas cosas en juego de las que debería hacerse cargo luego, que quizás podrían tener repercusiones en Ritsuka… pero se arrepentiría infinitamente si no lo hacía.

Con la espalda descubierta y perdido en sus pensamientos lo descubrió el pelinegro que de golpe abrió la puerta, vistiendo unas ropas holgadas que hacían de pijama. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue la grabación que había en su espalda. Se alarmó y a la vez sintió una calidez envolverle por aquella muestra de… ¿De qué? ¿De cariño? Daba igual, se sentía tan extraño, asustado y feliz que no se detuvo a pensar en ello, sólo se quedó ahí, paralizado delante de la puerta ya cerrada del baño.

—¿Feliz día blanco adelantado? — dijo Soubi, al cabo de varios instantes en los que la habitación se inundó de un silencio cargado de emociones indescifrables para ambos. Entonces el menor reaccionó y avanzó unos pasos en dirección al rubio ¿Cómo responder a ello?

—¿Está bien… eso? — cuestionó con timidez, sin saber que sus mejillas se había puesto coloradas. El rubio recorrió la distancia que no había avanzado el menor y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, esbozando una media sonrisa rebosante de seguridad.

—Lo estará mientras me dejes estar contigo.

Antes de tiempo el pelinegro había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos, alzando sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre las ajenas y apretarlas hacia su rostro, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a arrebatarle aquel momento con el luchador, pero éste, en vez de alejarse, inclinó su rostro hacia el de baja estatura y unió sus labios como otras veces había hecho, en un beso.

El primer beso de Ritsuka le había pertenecido y desde entonces todos y cada uno de ellos seguían siendo suyos y de nadie más. Ni Ritsuka ni Soubi tenían interés por cambiar aquello.

El contacto suave y tierno, cálido, subió de nivel, pasando a uno _más cálido_ en un sentido lujurioso. Por su puesto era Agatsuma quien llevaba el control desde un principio, respetando la nula experiencia del menor e intentando avanzar con lentitud, paso a paso. No iba a abrumarlo ni presionarlo.

Un paso, luego otro y otro hasta llegar al borde de la cama. La pareja apenas había separado sus bocas para respirar unos segundos antes de volver a unirlas. Estaban totalmente ajenos al mundo, dejándose caer lentamente a un mar de emociones acumuladas en el interior de ambos. Ritsuka era un joven adolescente que reaccionaba con rapidez ante los estímulos en su cuerpo, por más sutiles que estos sean, mientras que Soubi era un adulto joven con cierta experiencia, pero limitada actividad sexual, anhelante del voluntario contacto físico con el niño del cual se había enamorado.

Al caer a la cama el ojidorado se apartó un poco del chico, observando detalladamente sus facciones: sus cabellos esparcidos por la cama, sus orejas un tanto gachas (quizás por vergüenza), sus labios entreabiertos y humedecidos de la saliva propia, y sus ojos cerrados que de apoco fueron abriéndose.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y cada quien se prendó del contrario. Era el momento único en el que dos personas pueden decirse todo sin necesidad de alguna palabra, cada miedo, inseguridad, deseo, alegría, todo, todo se trasmitía con una simple mirada, un acto al que tantos rehúyen y al que ellos se habían entregado así sin más.

Ni una palabra, sólo una alegría infinita reflejada en el dorado y violeta fue suficiente para continuar. No había negativas, ni las habría, no en ese momento, no en esa noche.

_14 de marzo: Día blanco. _

Todas las chicas estaba conmocionadas por el dichoso día, y de todas ellas la más excitada era Yuiko, quien hace exactamente un mes había puesto en conocimiento a Ritsuka sobre sus sentimientos y ahora esperaba una respuesta concreta por parte del muchacho.

Bien temprano en la mañana se había plantado en la entrada del colegio, apoyándose en la muralla a ratos para esperar al chico de sus sueños, sin sospechar si quiera la sorpresa que le deparaba para cuando se encontrara con él.

Estaba cansado, algunas partes de su cuerpo dolían, sobre todo sus muslos y otros lugares. Había dormido poco durante la noche y además tenía que ir temprano a clases. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era quien lo acompañaba a la escuela como otras veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ambos. Por su parte, Soubi traía una media sonrisa enloquecedora para quien la viese, donde se reflejaba lo bien que se sentía, mientras que el joven pelinegro traía ojeras notables y un gorro nada común en su cabeza.

A cierta distancia de la escuela el niño divisó a su compañera de clases y amiga, cayendo en cuenta del día que era y lo que debía. Suspiró pesado a la par que detenía su andar, obligando al rubio a detenerse también.

—Aquí está bien, yo… tengo que hablar con Yuiko.

Su luchador asintió, inclinándose levemente a su oído.

—Feliz día blanco.

El ojivioleta asintió, ligeramente sonrojado y emprendió camino nuevamente hacia la escuela, donde estaba esperando la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Buenos días, Yuiko…

La muchacha rebosante de felicidad al verle, se abalanzó sobre él, que adolorido apenas alcanzó a emitir un quejido antes de que ella comenzara a chillar de alegría.

—¡Ritsuka-kun! Estoy tan feliz de verte, hoy es un día muy especial porque Yuiko ha esperado mucho para que llegue. — parloteó, una vez que él pudo deshacerse del agarre de la peli rosa.

—Yuiko, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos… yo…

Buscando la mejor forma de explicar la razón del por qué no podía aceptar los nobles y tiernos sentimientos de ella, guardó silencio por unos instantes, frunciendo el entrecejo al no encontrar una forma adecuada de decir aquello. Afortunadamente Soubi, quien se limitó a seguir de cerca a Ritsuka sin que lo notara, apareció en su rescate.

—Olvidé esto. —mencionó, retirando lentamente el gorro que cubría la cabeza del pelinegro. —Oh, buenos días Yuiko-chan.

Pero para entonces la pobre niña ya no escuchaba ni percibía nada a su alrededor. Sus ilusiones se habían destruido totalmente al no ver las lindas orejitas que Ritsuka tenía hasta el día anterior sobre su cabeza. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Quién fue la chica que…?

El Agatsuma sabía lo que pensaba la niña, y con lo fácil de leer cómo no. De seguro creía que su Ritsuka había estado con una niña que no era ella, pero cuán equivocada estaba. Por suerte él podía sacarla rápidamente de su equivocación e iba a hacerlo a pesar de la consternación de su pelinegro.

Al estar a su espalda se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y alzó el mentón del ojivioleta, de forma que pudiese unir sus labios en un beso suave y casto, perfectamente percibido no sólo por Yuiko, sino también por quienes ingresaban al colegio.

Aquel catorce de marzo Ritsuka se volvió toda una polémica con la pérdida de su inocencia y sobre todo por quién había arrebatado sus orejas. Se esparcieron montones de rumores sobre él y Soubi, quien ese día salió totalmente invicto luego de haber declarado al menor como suyo públicamente y sobre todo por haber alejado aquellas esperanzas que la peli rosada albergaba sobre alguien que le pertenecía a él.

La joven niña terminó con un corazón roto y una gran decepción.

Y Ritsuka, bueno, luego del incidente durmió prácticamente todas las clases así que ni enterado se vio de los rumores, hasta el día siguiente, claro.

El lado bueno es que ya no tendría que ocultarlo, en el colegio, porque en su casa seguía siendo un lío aquel tema y se veía obligado a usar orejas falsas.

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Tenía planeado por algo aquí, pero a estar alturas no se me ocurre qué. **

**Si existen faltas, una disculpa, son casi la una de la madrugada e hice lo posible por subirlo antes de media noche, pero con la corrección y todo no alcancé. De todas formas espero que guste. **

**Hasta hace un rato iba a incluir "limón", pero por cosas de tiempo ya no, quizás en algo próximo escriba limón entre ellos dos, dependiendo también de la recepción de éste. **

**Gracias a quienes se han pasado a leerme y a aquellos de buen corazón que dejen un rvw que me alegrará el alma. **

**¡Feliz día blanco! **


End file.
